


[VID] In The Wild

by WTF Chaos and Balance 2021 (wtf_dichotomy)



Series: Спецквест [3]
Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Biblical Allusions, Canon-Typical Violence, Desert, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_dichotomy/pseuds/WTF%20Chaos%20and%20Balance%202021
Summary: Творя чудеса, твори чудеса, не оглядываясь на желания толпы. | When doing miracles, don't succumb to what the crowd wishes.
Relationships: Ali ibn el Kharish & T. E. Lawrence
Series: Спецквест [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960591
Kudos: 8
Collections: Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	[VID] In The Wild

**Author's Note:**

> music: Royal Deluxe - In The Wild Now

_— And where are you going, Lieutenant - with fifty of my man?_  
_— To work your miracle._


End file.
